I Believe
by SilverShiningStar
Summary: A songfic on how Hinata proves herself to others, and how it shapes her life in the future. Using the song, I believe by Diana DeGarmo. NaruHina


_**I Believe**_

---

**Summery:** A songfic about Hinata overcoming what everyone believes she is, there is some Hinata and Naruto in here as well.

---

**Disclaimer:** Bah, if I owned Naruto it would a be a whole lot more crazy then it is now! I also do NOT own the song, "I believe," By Diana DeGarmo

---

_**Have you ever reached a Rainbow's end**_

Hinata looked at the sky, and she made up her mind, "I will train harder, and become a better Shinobi than ever!"

_**And did you find your pot of gold**_

She looked around the empty training grounds, "Well... I guess it's time for me to get started. I refuse to be a weak Shinobi any longer..."

_**Ever catch a shooting star**_

She looks up at the sky, panting and trying to catch her breath from practicing her Taijutsu.

_**And tell me how high did you soar**_

She smiled when she was on her next mission with Kiba and Shino, "I'm not sitting back and letting them do all the work this time!"

_**Just to find that you're awake**_

She found herself staring at the rainy sky before her sensei called her in, "I'm not strong enough yet, I've got to get stronger," She said thinking back to the last mission, and then slowly heading in.

_**and the magic that surrounds you**_

She practiced her Genjutsu, and grinned widely, "I have gotten better!"

_**Lifts you up and guides you on your way**_

She felt like she was finally moving in the direction she wanted to be going in originally.

_**I can see it in the stars across the sky,**_

She sat underneath the stars and looked back on all she had done so far.

_**Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before**_

"My dream... to be a good Shinobi... to not be a burden..."

_**Now I finally realize**_

"Nothing is impossible... I have control over my destiny now!"

_**See I waited all my life**_

She stood and brushed herself off, and saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Would you like to go out with me?"

_**for this moment to arrive**_

She smiled when she finally received her Chuunin vest, Everything seemed to finally be going right!

_**I believe in the impossible**_

"The impossible will always be possible! Never Impossible" She cheered loudly and hugged Naruto, who gently kissed her back.

_**If I reach deep within my heart**_

She became a teacher at the ninja academy and happily taught the kids all it meant to be a ninja, throwing experiences in her own life in, and she always told them to believe in themselves.

_**oh yeah**_

Naruto knelt down on a knee and offered a ring to her, "Will you marry me?"

_**overcome any obstacle**_

She was injured when she went on a mission and told she could never be a ninja again.

_**won't let this dream fall apart**_

"I will be a Shinobi again! " She cried into her husband's shoulder. She looked up and Naruto could see the determination in her eyes, and decided from then on to support her in becoming a Shinobi again.

_**seeI strive to be the very best**_

She started walking again, and smiled brightly, "I'm one step closer! When I return, I will be one of the best!"

_**shine my light for all to see**_

Everyone started saying it was a miracle recovery, "Hinata has recovered! She will be able to be a Shinobi again!"

**_Cause anything is possible_**

She was back to being a Shinobi again, and she made sure she was always known among the best.

_**When you believe**_

Naruto laughed and ruffled Hinata's hair, "I love you sweetheart!"

_**I can see it in the stars across the sky,**_

She received her status as a Jounin, and smiled up to the sky, hoping those of her family who were dead could see what she had become, "I've proven everyone's predictions wrong!"

_**Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before**_

"I have fulfilled my dream." She thought to herself as she watched her genin team train, and saw the one girl struggling. She walked up to her, and gave her tips and pointers, and told the girl her life story.

_**Now I finally realize**_

"I am one the of the elite... Destiny can be changed Neji..."

_**See I waited all my life**_

She grew old, and she could no longer be a ninja because of her age, "My life has been fulfilled..." she told Naruto.

_**For this moment to arrive**_

She laid in her bed, breathing hard, Naruto lying next to her and gripping her hand, in the same condition.

_**Finally I believe**_

She died peacefully with Naruto, her last words being, "You can be the elite if you only believe in yourself..."

_**I believe**_

The couples funeral was held the next day, "They were probably two of the best ninja's ever... we should learn from them... and always believe in ourselves..."

_**-The End-**_

KOL: I hope you liked it. I kinda made it go through her life, showing her successes and all that. This was my first song fic as well, and I really struggled to write this, but I thought the song, "I believe," fit Hinata so well!


End file.
